Act
by ForeverShoutNever
Summary: They all acted on Impulse. They were all living in there own personal hell. Will prozac and group help? Or will they all give up.
1. Act on Impulse

It went to hell after my sister died. My mother was hysterical and Chuck was in jail. That still didn't stop me from pulling the trigger on myself. The only reason why I'm alive is because my mom walked in as I was pulling the trigger, and I missed. She was hysterical as she called 911; I was losing consciousness from the blood loss soon after.

My mother's cry's got softer as I fell unconscious. I could faintly hear her saying this before I completely blanked out. " Ana why? Why would you do this to me! I already lost your sister, and Chuck!"

Ugh, how could she bring up Chuck? The man who was my mother's boyfriend and the man who sexually abused my sister and me countless times. The man who killed my sister because she decided she had enough and that if he didn't she would tell. I was too afraid to say anything to anyone; yet I wasn't afraid to pull the trigger.


	2. Hospitals are Hell

The next day I remember waking up in a hospital. Strapped to an uncomfortable bed. There were oxygen tubes in my nose; an IV in my hand and I had bandages around my shoulders. I sat up slowly, and looked around the room. My mother was sleeping soundly in the empty bed next to me. I sighed as I looked at her frowning sleeping face; she was depressed enough after everything and I had just mad it worse. I couldn't control myself though. Chuck's old gun looked so warm and comforting at the time, now that I think about it; it still seems that way. Next time though I'll aim for the head.

As I plotted my next suicide attempt the nurse came quietly shuffling in the door. Carrying a tray of nasty smelling, and looking food. She set it on her cart, and turned to me. Smiling she said.

"Glad to see you awake Anastazia." Handing me the only thing that looked edible; a red apple. " Eat this. You need some protein. You've been out for awhile so you must be famished."

I nodded taking a bite out of the apple. The nurse smiled at me as I ate. I felt like I was being analyzed, she looked like she was just smiling sweetly at me but I could tell what she was thinking. Why I had tried to attempt such a thing. As I finished eating the doctor came in. I scantly man, with glassed and a bad dye job. He didn't say anything to me. Not 'hello' or a ' how are you feeling?' he just went straight to the nurse, and whispered something to her.

The nurse left and the doctor turned to me, still looking at his clipboard.

"How do you feel?"

When I didn't answer him he looked up at me, giving me a questioning look.

"How do you think I feel? I tried shooting my self, and I obviously missed and hit something that wasn't my heart."

He nodded "You hit your collar bone. You completely missed your heart. Thank the man above for that."

I rolled my eyes. _I didn't want to miss jackass._ I thought as I analyzed the doctor again; I didn't like him already just looking at him pissed me off.

I heard moving coming from were my mother was sleeping. I turned my head, and she was already on her feet. She looked at me then shook her head.

"Have you told her?" she said looking at the doctor.

Lifting his head from his clipboard he said " Just getting to that "

"Good." My mother said rudely.

I looked from my mother to the doctor. _What are they talking about? _I thought. I didn't like things being hid from me.

"Okay. So Anastazia you'll being staying here for a week then your mother has decided to send you to Aspen Springs." The doctor said, finally putting down that annoying clipboard.

"What's Aspen Springs?" I asked the annoyance in my voice clearly coming out.

"It's a Psychiatric Hospital." He answered bluntly.

My mouth dropped open, and I looked at my mother she was standing glaring at me coldly. "Why? Why do I have to go there!?" My voice was rising by the word.

"You attempted suicide Anastazia. You'll get help there." My mother answered, I could tell she was trying to keep her cool.

"But-"

"End of discussion Anastazia! I don't want to here another word from you!" My mother's tone was harsh, and loud; her Russian accent coming out fully blown.

I nodded. My life got worse by the minute. I was in complete hell.


End file.
